


Blown Away (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: In Public, Lent Challenge 2011, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey never expected Kaiba to take him so literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: The two meet in a park, not yet established relationship, porn potential.

Joey's eyes went wide as saucers when he was grabbed forcefully by the throat and pinned against the tree. He could feel the roughness of the tree trunk scraping his back, but he didn't dare try to struggle. Not with the way those eyes were holding him. "Kaiba, I-I didn't mean -"

"Shut up, Wheeler," Kaiba hissed. "Say one more word, and I'll kill you." The corners of his mouth turned up in a hint of a smirk when the other actually complied. "Good boy." His eyes narrowed threateningly when Joey looked like he was going to protest, and his smirk widened when instead he remained silent.

Joey breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when the hand moved from his throat, and he silently thanked his lucky stars that Kaiba hadn't knocked him into next week. He moved to slink away, only to feel a hand push hard on the centre of his chest, again holding him against the tree.

"Stay," Kaiba growled, and before Joey could say a word, he'd dropped to his knees in front of the other, his one hand pressing firmly against Joey's hip, the other working the button and fly on the front of his jeans.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, Kaiba?" Joey hissed in a panic as his eyes darted frantically around. Granted, they were reasonably shielded by the small copse of trees, but Domino Park was still a very public place.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Kaiba replied crossly, a scowl curving his lips down further than usual. "If you can't, I'll find some way to do it for you." He continued in his task, and he gazed up at the other a moment later when he pulled Joey's cock free. "Hn," he murmured smugly, the flesh already hardening in his hand. He licked his lips and then flicked his tongue across the tip.

Joey let out something that was a combination of surprised gasp and choked off, guttural groan, the sound increasing in both pitch and volume as his entire length was engulfed in the hot, searing heat of Kaiba's mouth. He quickly gritted his teeth to hold back the sound as the other swallowed around him lest he catch the attention of some inquisitive passer-by. His hands found their way into Kaiba's hair, his fingers tightening against the dark tresses. Kaiba didn't seem to mind, and for that Joey was glad; he needed something to hold on to lest his legs buckle beneath him. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he collapsed from the sheer pleasure of Kaiba sucking him off; as it was, he was already rather mortified that he was on the brink of blowing his load.

Joey chanced a glance downwards, and that was his undoing. The sight of Kaiba, rich prick and asshole extraordinaire, on his knees in front of him with a hard dick - and _his_ dick no less - sliding down his throat was too much. "Ah! Ah, _fuck_!" he shouted, momentarily forgetting where he was as his orgasm tore through him, his hips bucking as best they could against Kaiba's hold while he pulsed his release into the other's mouth.

Just as quickly as it had all started, it was over. Leaving a very bewildered Joey to tuck his softening cock back into his pants, Kaiba got to his feet, his tongue peeking out to lick at the edge of his upper lip while he wiped the corner of his mouth with the pad of a thumb. After he'd smoothed back his hair and adjusted his clothing, he looked for all the world the image of professionalism and not like someone who'd just given a quick and dirty blowjob in the middle of a park.

Joey still wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, and his brain was spinning in overdrive as he tried to process recent events. He remembered hauling ass through the park to get home. He was late, thanks to a lengthy detention, and was in a bad mood, thanks to Seto Kaiba for getting him thrown in there in the first place. Running into the source of his ire had led to an argument, which had, in typical fashion, degenerated into a more physical altercation. Kaiba had, as usual, managed to pin him and make him cede, and after hearing one too many jeering taunts as he'd walked away, all he'd shouted back had been _Blow me, Kaiba_.

Joey located his wayward backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He was certainly in a much better mood now - again, thanks to Kaiba. Still, he couldn't help but smirk a little. Joey had always thought that Kaiba was something of a cocksucker, but before today, he'd meant it in a purely metaphorical sense. He was certainly glad to see that the same held true in a literal sense as well. "Hey Kaiba?" He gave the other a crooked grin and a nod of his head. "You're not really such a bad guy when I don't have to listen to you. Thanks for the, uh...apology, yeah?"

Kaiba arched a brow, and then a hint of a smirk curved his lips upward as he picked up his briefcase. Giving him a polite nod in return, he drawled, "Anytime, Wheeler. I figured I could spare you a quick minute. Later, Loser." With that, he turned on his heel and walked imperiously away.

Joey's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as the slur registered, and his face reddened as his hands clenched into fists. "It's not like that! I just - I mean, I don't usually - I mean -" He loosed a soft, frustrated growl. "Fuck you, Kaiba!"

Kaiba paused, turning to regard the other from over his shoulder. His eyes flicked almost lewdly over Joey's frame before they narrowed and a shark-like grin spread across his face. "Hn. Maybe tomorrow. If you're lucky."


End file.
